Liking You For You
by GarageWolf
Summary: Getting dragged to a dance is one thing, but dancing is another.But will he make an exception to a sad Shiki? Neku/Shiki oneshot


**_Hey ya'll. Its been awhile but I've been playing TWEWY. Absolutly LOVE it. And I hope they make a sequal...only thing is I dont have a Wii... _**

**_Well anyway, same as usual Rate and Review, yadayada_**

**_And yeah I know the song is a little cliche but hey, It works!_**

**_Random quote..._**

**_"Hello? Dead Kid speaking..."-Neku Sakuraba  
_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

_Why me?_ Neku thought

He sat on the bleachers and watch all of the kids his age dance and mingle. Some were holding punch cups and a handful of goodies with bright smiles.. Everyone was having a great time.

Well, ALMOST everyone. Dances weren't really Neku's thing. It was a fundraiser dance that was run by Beat's school for the sophomore class. And of course Beat thought it was a great idea if the crew all went. Rhyme was of course going, and Shiki was ecstatic about the whole thing and invited Eri, and a few other girls. He couldn't even say "no". When he had begun to say "Nah I don't think I will." He was immediately cut off by Beat who insisted he went.

"_We all going yo_." Neku remembered Beat saying. "_Its all or nothing. If you aint going, then the rest of us aint! It wouldn't be the same without you yo_!"

Knowing he would feel extremely guilty (that and the fact he knew Beat, Shiki, Rhyme, AND Eri would all go to his house and DRAG him to the school) if he didn't go he decided he might as well go. All and all, looking at the large crowd Neku figured Beat's class would get a substantial amount of money. Between the food, students, random games that were played (not kiddy games either. Games like "Guess this Song" competition, and who could dance the longest without getting tired.)the dance was a smashing hit.

The music was extremely good too. They played some of his favorites like "Déjà vu" by Joanna Koike, SWITCH by Lisa, and of course "Twister" by MJR. Sometimes he would get lost in the music and relax on the bleachers, bobbing his head up and down.

He wasn't being totally anti social ether. Sometimes Shiki and Eri would visit him on the bleachers, and of course would always say "You should come dance with us! It'll be fun!" but he would always say no. Its not like he can't. On the contrary, he can dance better than the average person. He guessed he just felt a bit…insecure.

Neku was jolted from his thoughts by the sound of applause for the DJ who had just ended the song "Want Me, Want Me" by Namie Amuro.

"Aight, folks!" He announced. "Heres a slow one for ya! So grab a partner and DANCE!"

Neku recognized the song almost immediately. It was "Lullaby For You." by JYONGRI. The song was actually quite popular nowadays and was in the top 10 in music charts across Japan.

Neku watched as people shyly asked people of the opposite gender if they would dance and started the huddle together in the stupid thing that society would like to call, the slow dance. He figured he just hadn't reached the point where girls were a propriety in life.

Neku noticed Eri and Shiki walking toward the snack table to grab some snacks. From afar, he could see the sweat on Eri's forehead, and a tiny bit on Shiki's. (All the noise killing sure builds the stamina, huh?") After grabbing a cup, Eri and Shiki exchanged a few words and noticed someone walking toward theme. A brown hair good looking teen went up to the two and said something. Neku couldn't hear what it was sense he was so far away, but he had a pretty good idea. He noticed Eri looking at Shiki hesitantly, and then Shiki waved her hands toward the dance floor and nodding her head.

_Uh-huh_ thought Neku. _Knew it_.

Eri then nodded, sat her cup down, and began to follow the boy on the dance floor. While setting her hands on the teens shoulders, Eri looked at Shiki with a worried look. And Shiki just put two thumbs up and gave her a big smile. Eri looked relieved and then brought her attention to her dance partner.

What Eri _didn't _see was the small frown that formed on Shiki's face as soon as Eri face was turned. She than began to walk to the opposite side of the gym to sit down and watch the crowd, but instead turned to her punch cup. She peered at her reflection, and looked even sadder.

Neku observed all this and knew what she was thinking. She was hating herself again…he felt horrible just sitting and watching Shiki beat herself up…prob'ly about her appearance too.

"_Damn cute boy_." He thought. _I've got to do something…get her spirits up._ He knew he couldn't just walk over there and talk to her. She would immediately shake it off and tell him she was fine. No worries! And then later on she would feel bad again…

"_Hmmm…_" Neku thought.

Than an idea hit him. A good one, but one that he trying to _avoid _doing all night...

Oh well, he did owe Shiki. She had done a lot for him. And she was his best friend…

With a sign, Neku got up and began to walk toward Shiki.

_There may not be an answer to this too,_

_Why the Sky is blue, is the change in me all true?_

Shiki was jolted from her thinking by a sudden cough. The type of cough done on purpose to get someone's attention. Shiki looked up to see and outstretched hand in front of her.

Neku's outstretched hand.

_now that you are next to me,_

_I have no fears and all I know is that I want to be with you_

Shiki just stared at him with a questioning look. She didn't know exactly what he was asking for,

"Are just gonna stare opened mouthed at me," He smirked "Or are you gonna dance with me?"

_Sometimes it's easy to forget the times we weep_

_the moment makes us weak, and all the shame I see_

Shiki shook her head, and waved her hands. "No Neku!! You don't hav-"

"And before you say 'No Neku, you don't have too'…"he said. "I know I don't, but I _want_ too. OK?"

_Memories exist for all the precious days_

_my heart still wants to keep_

_somewhere deep inside me_

Shiki smiled. "You're a good friend Neku."

"Damn right I am." He exclaimed taking her hand. He immediately brought her to the dance floor. He shyly placed his hands on her hips, while Shiki put her hands on his shoulders.

_Lullaby for you_

_Dont you worry baby, I'll be here by your side_

_May tomorrow be wonderful too_

_close to you I hope to stay, endlessly from today_

_Even through cloudy days, you are not alone_

_Its…strange_. Neku thought looking at Shiki. _I don't feel like awkward or anything…_

Usually when he danced with girls (like at family gatherings and being forced to dance with his relatives…ugh...they were annoying.) he couldn't wait to get out of the situation. But dancing with Shiki it felt…different. He couldn't put his finger on it. All he knew it wasn't a bad feeling. And that's all that matters.

_Sweet dreams I do not see cause darkness scares me_

_is it because I'm fifteen, or the loneliness in me?_

"I guess," Shiki stammered looking down. "I'm just not pretty enough compared to Eri. No guy wants to dance with someone like me."

"Because their idiots." Said Neku.

_Wish I may I wish I might sleep_

_soundly through the windy nights_

_just to dream of you tonight_

"No that's not it. Its because of how I look." With each passing sentence, Shiki was looking worse and crushed.

"Shiki, if a guy is stupid enough to only as a girl out based on appearance, then screw em." Neku said. "They aren't worth it. And besides…"

_A Lullaby for You_

_Stars will always gracefully_

_watch over till it's bright_

Shiki looked up at Neku, and felt his grip on her shoulders tighten. His face was half hidden under his collar and hair.

"…I think your pretty Shiki…I think your beautiful."

Shiki felt her entire face turn red. "N-Neku…"

_May tomorrow be wonderful too_

_take my hand promise me, that we''ll be all right_

"Shiki, I don't know squat about romance. But what I do know is that someday your gonna find a guy who likes you for you. And you will wonder why you even felt bad over idiots like brownie over there." He said nudging over to Eri and the boy.

Shiki laughed, and knew that his words were true.

_Finding a place to feel at home, you are not alone_

"Your right. Thanks for pulling me out of that pity party."

"Hey, that's what partners are for. I'll always be here to tell you your being stupid."

"Gee thanks!" Shiki said sticking her tongue out. They both laughed.

_Maybe I'll turn back to stay_

_where I came from only yesterday_

They don't know who made the first move. Maybe they both did. But suddenly Shiki's arms went around Neku's neck, while his arms made a circle around her waist. Her head rested in the crook of his neck, and his on her head.

Shiki prayed to God that he couldn't feel her heart beating. It was beating so fast that she thought it would burst. She didn't expect Neku to dance like this, let alone dance at all. All night he had been so adamant that he wasn't going to dance. For a music lover, she was surprised Neku wasn't more into things like this.

But he had broken his stubbornness and shyness for her. She thought she would never find a better friend.

_Whisper then, "The past is gone eternally"_

Neku had no idea what the hell he was doing. His body was reacting on its on for pete sake! He didn't mean for this to happen!

But then again, it wasn't entirely uncomfortable. In fact, he didn't think it was uncomfortable at all. Well, besides this cheeks turning pink. _That _was uncomfortable. _There is absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about_ He assured himself. He was just being there for Shiki…right?

_A Lullaby For You_

_Don't worry baby, I'll be here by your side_

Neku caught a glance at Beat who was dancing with a class mate of his. He was staring right at the pair, smirking. He gave Neku a thumbs up and mouthed "Yeah!"

Neku rolled his eyes. _Awww great_…he thought. He was going to hear about this later.

_May tomorrow be wonderful too_

_Close to you I hope to stay, endlessly from today_

_Even through cloudy days, you are not alone_

_You…You are not alone…_

Coming to the songs conclusion, Shiki was sad that it was ending so soon. It had gone by so fast. But she knew she shouldn't complain. She was happy. And all thanks to Neku.

"Neku…thanks again."

"No problem," he said through her hair.

As the song hit its final piano note, Neku pulled apart for Shiki and stretched.

"We'll that was a good dance." He yawned. "I'm gonna go…"

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?!"

All of a sudden Eri snatched him by the ear. The Eri-Pinch, her special attack. Neku flinched in pain.

"You think you can just come out here, dance one dance, a SLOW one at that, and think your gonna go back to your little brooding post? Nuh-uh. I don't think so!!"

"OUCH! That hurts you know!" Neku shouted through his teeth. Shiki didn't think she would stop laughing.

"Let go Eri!"

"Not until you promise me and Shiki that you'll dance with us. And I don't mean just a slow dance mister. Fast too."

"Damn it, Er-"

"I'm sorry?" Eri asked innocently squeezing his ear tighter.

"Okay! Okay! Hell, I'll dance!!"

"YES!!" Eri exclaimed, punching and kicking her foot up in the air and finally letting go of Neku.

"Al-righhhtttt!" The DJ shouted. "That was tight! Okay here one of mah favs…Yo, do I got some BoA fans out there?"

The crowd immediately started to cheer (with a distinctable "YEAH" coming from Beat.) and everyone immediately started to dance to "I Did It For Love."

"I love this song!" Eri exclaimed and she started to dance grabbing Shiki and swing her around. "Hey! Neku! Don't just stand there! Dance!"

Neku rubbing his ear, gave her a glare. "I'm sorry, I was to busy recovering from somebody's sharp nails!"

Eri just stuck her tongue out at him. "Hey, you promised."

Neku sighed. He wasn't getting out of this one…

Oh well.

Neku immediately started to move his shoulders to the beat. Doing a pop like move.

"Wow! Go Neku!!" Shiki cheered.

"And here I thought he couldn't dance." Eri laughed.

Shiki smiled and looked at Neku who was still dancing. He never seized to amaze her… She liked him for him. No other reason. He was always coming out of his shell for her and showing her who he really is.

Maybe that's why people liked him so much. Hes always showing his true colors bit by bit, and expanding his borders so he could grow and touch more people. After all, the world ends with you, right?

"Shiki come on!" Eri exclaimed dancing with Beat, Rhyme, and Neku. "Let's dance!"

"Coming!" she said following Shiki.

"Hey, by the way." Eri said. "That guy that asked me to dance, as soon as he put his hands on my hips he immediately put the moves on me, and asked me out. Hitting on me when you don't even know me, talk about turn off! What an idiot!"

Shiki giggled and thought to her self, _Neku was right. _

_Someday your gonna find a guy who likes you for you_.

Neku's words rang through her head. And smiled to herself. _Same to you Neku_, She thought. _Your gonna find someone who will love you for you_.

_And who knows_, she thought. _Maybe I've already found him! _

_:D  
_

END

* * *

_**...Well? Wasnt so bad was it? I wrote this in about...oh 2 hours I believe using my school's laptop. Hopefully I wont get it taken away. Im reading at least, right?**_

_**Anyway...please R&R. Oh, and heres another quote;**_

**Shiki: My name's Shiki Misaki. I've never been a Spirit before, and I was a little skeptical when Red asked me to join, but-**

**Neku: (But here you are. A Crayon Warrior.)**

_**...Okay, okay. Heres another one. Just cauz I love ya guys.**_

**Konishi: Grrff... All of this...on account of that stupid chimp! If only I'd  
destroyed him!  
Neku: I don't think any of us can predict what Beat will do. (I mean, look at him.)  
Beat*crying*: Rhyme... Rhyme, Rhyme! I'm so sorry. This is all my fault... I'll never let you go again!**


End file.
